


A Better Idea [podfic]

by ahundredindecisions



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angry Rants, Exhaustion, Frottage, Hair-pulling, Junk Food - Freeform, Like because they knew him References to Shakespeare, Love Confessions, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Reading, References to Shakespeare, miraculous orgasms, romance novels, weird rage fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:16:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22742092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahundredindecisions/pseuds/ahundredindecisions
Summary: Crowley sleeps for five days, eats pancakes, and is brave enough for both of them.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	A Better Idea [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Better Idea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20247766) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 

> I've been working on this one on and off since early December, due to sickness and other various factors, and I never could quite believe I'd gotten it right, and I'm still not sure honestly (are there bits I recorded three times? sure are!), but here we are. I've been sitting on this file for a few weeks now, in fact, and now I see that someone else has also recorded this one which... almost made me not post it after all, considering how unsure I've been about it all along. But, you know. Two cakes! So here we are. I've been following Sam's work since 2004ish and Stealing Harry, so it was pretty inevitable I would end up here eventually.

Google Drive download:  
https://drive.google.com/open?id=1YkY87mfTxa1FkxEV35gCwDIg8IQZxTP8  
Dropbox link:  
https://www.dropbox.com/s/zvsch59xsr6tvcw/copperbadge%20-%20A%20Better%20Idea.mp3?dl=0

mp3 / 14 MB / 40 minutes


End file.
